The Creation Of Mutant Humans
by Critter4.0
Summary: Who Created the first Mutant Human and how does this have to do with the Clones? YOU WILL FIND OUT!


Chapter#1:The Creations

About three hundred years ago, there was a woman named Betty Peverell. She was a bit eccentric, and she had two daughters. One was named Samantha, and the other was named Rosanna. Rosanna and Samantha were twins. One night (this happened a year or two before the Witch hunts of Salem began), Betty made two potions. She made Rosanna drink one, and Samantha drink the other. Within a few seconds, Rosanna's skin turned blue, her eyes turned red, and she became a lot more powerful. Samantha also gained powers too, but these were not visible.

A few days later, Samantha noticed an evil change in her sister; She kept pulling pranks, especially in church. One day, Rosanna became bigger and stronger then before. One day, Samantha came home to find that Betty was dead…she know who was behind it.

Rosanna was not Rosanna anymore, but a monster (one who no longer looked like a person, but like a moving, 10 foot tall, mound of Jello with evil, red eyes! Not that anyone knew what Jello WAS then, but still)! She now called herself by the name Verosa. Samantha knew she had to stop her sister. She tried to slap some sense into her, but ended up electrocuting her in public! She had no choice but to wipe the memories of the other people, and make it so she, her sister, and her mother had never existed, not even on the family tree! She was no longer a human, but an outcast. She had to go into the forest until she could find somewhere where she could learn to control her powers safely. The question was, where? She ended up going into another dimension unintentionally one day. She soon had children (She had found a way to have them by plucking a hair from the head of a human male, and her kin continued to do this for several generations), by tripping over a tree stump, opening a portal, and falling in. She changed her family's last name to Boulevard, and declared herself and her children to be a new type of creature…Mutant Humans! After Samantha had her children, she soon noticed something strange.

They grew faster, and had more children then normal.

Chapter #2: A Diversity Grows

Mutant Humans soon became beings with life spans of up to three years, and had litters of up to 20 children! Soon however, this changed…there were soon two types of children. One type was the Workers and Warriors, who could not have children, and another was the dominant Mutant Human, who ruled the entire colony of mutant humans when she got older. The Dominant would be able to have up to 100 children, but only 5 to 10 of them would be dominants. Half dominants were extremely rare, but had the life span of a worker, and are known to be daughters of workers, not dominants (Most of these tend to be EVIL!). The Mutant Humans had to travel to many different dimensions to have children, some even finding permanent mates! Sense they did this, male Mutant Humans were a VERY rare occurrence, and they often only lived for a year. The workers would normally live from one to two years. The Mutant Humans also constantly fought Verosa's kin, the Clones, and after Verosa died, a new queen came up with the same name. The clones had a home dimension and every two years, their old queen would die and be replaced by a new one. The original king or the Clones was a pink cloud-like being, with cat eyes that was called thunder (He could strike you with 1,000 volts of lightning in an instant)! A Clone queen would normally average up to 300 feet tall!

For about two centuries, the Boulevards lived like this, digging Tunnels in ground of the Human-free dimensions, practicing and mastering their powers away from humans. After this many years, the newest generation of Mutant Humans soon proceeded to go back to the dimension they had originated from to see what had happened to it. Soon, the Mutant Humans found themselves in the middle of a laboratory, near a dissection table. They soon fled that dimension with many other lab animals running into a portal with them. Now, they feared Humans even more!

Chapter#3: One Human

Many years later, a Mutant Human named Konica had a dominant child named Martha. Martha's family, however, was wiped out by a disease when she was young, and she grew near Human's, learning about their technology. She was unlike most of her kind, for she was the first Great Dominant (a Mutant Human born with the life span of a normal human but still have super powers. She was the first one of her kind to have a life span of 100 years!) . Martha soon met a Biologist named Nigel and made him her life partner, telling him all about her kind. She helped him adjust to being in a Mutant Human colony underground, and he helped Martha and told her about technology in return. As Martha's family grew, she wondered what it would be like if one, trustworthy human was taught their secrets. It had to be one who was young (but not TOO young), was trusting, and kind hearted.

Martha's went somewhere one day to look for such a human. She left her children in her husband's care…it was her first litter, and all five were dominants. She soon found a human in the normal Human dimension that fit her description, but there was just one problem…she was too young! She was of only five years at the time. Martha went back home to tell her husband what she had found. When she came back, however, a nasty surprise awaited her. All but one of her children had gotten sick and dead while she had been away. Martha came back to this, and was upset. She named the one survivor Sondra.

After this, her next two litters were still born. Her fourth litter was born, but as soon as they were old enough to, they left. The fifth litter was mostly the same, but many workers and a few dominants were born, and stayed with Martha. Serenity, Rosette, Carlos, Melanie, Brittney, and Teela were all part of the Fifth litter. Katie and Kelly, along with many other Workers, were born in the sixth litter. At this time, The Human girl was now 11, and Serenity soon visited her and told her all about her kind, and took her on many adventures as well! Marionette, Harriet, Rachel, and Flora were all born in the seventh and final litter, after Serenity and the girl had become fast friends.

This girl was the first Human (that was not a mate) that the Boulevard family had trusted with their secrets, and their would be many more to come!


End file.
